Defense Tips
__TOC__ Overview In this area will list a few tips and ideas for defending your bases a little better. Hopefully if you can find the time to correctly impliment the below information, you will have a better chance of not only keeping your planet secure, but also be able to plan better attacks against people with less guarded planets. Base Placement Where you build your base will affect your overall defense strategy. The favorite spots of many are towards the left of upper left boundary, and towards the left of lower right boundary. These two locations feature narrow outbound land, which makes enemy troops deployment option very limited on at least 1 side of your base. Placing your important buildings like starbase, banks, and compact houses near the narrow boundary will make them relatively safe as enemy troops may need to be deployed very close to your building, reducing the options of using long range units like bazookas to take out your building from outside of your tower range; or somewhere else and make their way to your starbases, banks, and houses (which are mostly the main targets of an invasion), subjecting to your other defensive measures along the way. Turrets & Bunkers Turrets and bunkers make up the main fire power of your base defense. For turrets, place them as close to each other as possible while covering your base's important buildings. Therefore if you can place 4 cannons and 4 snipers close together, any invading troops that get caught within the killzone will be demolished. But in practice, you must first ensure that all your important buildings are protected by the turrets. It's pointless to have unbeatable defense in front of your base when the enemy can drop their troops behind you. Bunkers are great. The main unit for the bunkers are beetle tanks, as they can fight better as a group. The bunkers however have 2 main weaknesses: 1st is, they only have 10k HP when they are built, which 25 rocket launchers will destroy it in 1 volley of fire; 2nd is the units contains within them can be killed, rendering the bunker nothing more than a base decoration. Therefore to effectively use bunkers, they must be protected, which can be done by surrounding them with walls or buildings. While the enemy troops are busy destroying your buildings, your defensive forces from the bunker will have a clear shot on them. You can also protect your bunkers by placing them close to your towers. Using Falcons in bunkers is a very popular and effective use of the bunker. Turret & Bunkers Tips *Hide your turrets behind buildings to suprise opponents. *Surround your turrets with walls or less important buildings, so while their units attack that, your turrets eat away at their army. *Take into account any areas that may be strong, but cannot attack air units. *Ask for strong units for your Friends Bunker. *When enemy units have been deployed into the "Field of Battle" between the invading troops and defending troops of the bunker, (if invading) always keep a "Missle Rain" upgrade and if you think your troops can't penetrate the section of which the bunker protects. Kill all the ground units of the bunker (or weaken them) by using the missle rain on the ground bunker units when they come outside of the bunker. Walls & Obstacles You can form a perimeter using walls and other insignificant buildings (mineral mines, barracks, factories... etc). When done right, the enemy troops will have to break through your perimeters 1st before they can deal with your other defenses. While they are working hard on tearing down those useless buildings, your towers and bunkers can attack them much easier. *Please note that your walls and other internal building should not be more than 2 tiles apart or your opponent will just drop his troops inside your walls. Another walling strategy is Area Denial. Instead of forming a solid parameter, you place each of your walls 1 or 2 tiles apart to cover a large area. This will effectively block your opponent from dropping his troops next to your base, forcing him to deploy the troops further away and face the terror of long range snipers and traps. Trap Placement Placing traps is all about mind games. When the enemy least expected it... Kaboom!!! Traps should be placed near your buildings, preferably directly next to it. The reason is to avoid mine sweeping tactics. As your opponent cannot deploy troops on the tile directly next to your building, it is less likely that your trap will go off on the 1st unit your opponent drops. Since no one will have the patience to wait for 1 unit to poke until your building collapses, your opponent will likely deploy more troops at once. When the building is finally destroyed and the troops storm towards your starbase and... Kaboom!!! {C}Besides, integrating traps into your area denial strategy can be effective as well. Scattering traps in between your wall tiles is a where your opponent is likely to attack (you may even purposely create an apparent weakness in your defense as bait, but mind the mine sweeping tactics). Since in area denial your opponent has to drop his troops far away, the long way they have to walk means they have a high risk in stumbling into a trap and... Kaboom!!! Hiding Resources Well, you have the money, but you don't wanna spend it all, and you don't want to give it away to your attackers, what to do? Never fear, there's a little trick that can help you to protect some of your coins from your attackers. First, fill up your warp gates with your cheapest units. After the warp gate is filled, queue up the most expensive units in your training facilities until all the queues are full, or you are out of coins. Then you can happily log off to sleep. Your queue will still be there even if your training facilities are destroyed. You just have to fix the training facilities, and cancel all the units in queue to get back your money. Depending on your technology level and/or number of colonies, this trick is able to hide millions of coins. A great way to save up coins if you don't wanna buy a colony shield. Extra-Types of Protection *'Change-Ups' We all think that this may not be a type of "defense mechanism", but it actually can be. Starting with a few attacks to a known enemy multiple times may get them angry or scared so when it comes to attacking your base they are actually thinking of spying and other types of things to take advantage of your blind spots. My advice is always trying to change-up your entire base like for example you can put some snipers and blast cannons next to eachother and try some missle launchers to replace the snipers. Or when your gigantic Mortar (ground unit devil) tower is all alone out there with 6 snipers next to your cannons try to put your missle launcher(s) and one freeze turret next to it and you'd be suprised how faster the flying units can't destroy the mortar tower as much. *'The fortress' *Starbase level 3-4: Place you main buildings (Star base, Bank, Silos, Warp gates or bunkers and turrets) to middle square of 24*24 boxes and place 4 mines or compact houses to line (B-Line) next to every side, to corners place snipers. Next to middle of every B-line place cannon blast. Then place walls and traps: **For SB3: place 6 walls (4 to line and 2 diagonal to them) next to cannon blasts and 8 (3 onward at end of every B-line and 2 connecting them, traps place to gaps. **For SB4: do this same, but place more walls; Extend the diagonal lines of walls to B-lines and then place 2 walls next to B-lines on every side, do the gap with trap and then place additional 3 walls to connect to the sniper´s walls. *''Starbase level 5 coming soon'' Gallery defense1.jpg|Base Example 1 defense2.jpg|Base Example 2 defense3.png|Defense3 Defense4.png|Defense 4 Category:Tips & Guides (FAQ)